Siz Fulker
Siz Fulker is a character roleplayed by UberHaxorNova. Siz has a large scar on the right side of his face, and is very uncomfortable when others look at it, since it more often than not draws negative attention to him. He calls it a birthmark, however, considering how closely it resembles a fresh wound, whether or not this is the truth is unknown. Siz's treatment regarding his face has led to him becoming both timid and unstable, leaving heavy decisions to the roll of a 1-2 die to decide his moral actions when he is provoked or forced. Because of his often weak willed and impressionable demeanor, Siz tends to be easily influenced, often following the requests of anyone who asks. This has also unexpectedly resulted in him picking up (mostly bad) traits and characteristics from every other interaction with the residents of Los Santos. After being beaten within an inch of his life by some goons that threw him out of the The Vanilla Unicorn in Canada that he does in fact own 10% of, he lost a toe and had to undergo recovery in a rejuvenation suit which restored his face back to normal condition. However, after a fight between Steve Mathis and [[Windsong|'Windsong']], he jumped off the roof of a parking structure to keep from having to make a hard choice, thus regaining his scar. Siz has become increasingly unstable with every passing day after throwing himself off the roof and regaining his scarred appearance, notable in his "good" half becoming more weak, and his "evil" half becoming more insane. Not much is currently known about his background other than that he apparently was born with his scar, he has never had a mother or father or any family to speak of, he was raised in an orphanage, and he lived in a box under the underpass for a while after moving to the city. He is affiliated with Evita Nimm, better known as "Mother", and is considered one of her "children". They met during a Facebook HQ-tour hosted by Steve Mathis, another one of Mother's "children" who he would later consider a brother. He is also an honorary Gnome and protege of the infamous criminal and rapper Maximilian "Yung Dab" Thoroughbred who he refers to as "Step Dab". Other associates of Siz are the siblings Jacob and Zelda Harth, his ex-girlfriend Georgina "Windsong" Williams, Buck and Gomer Colton, Speedy Gonzalez, and his lawyer and self-proclaimed "best friend" Kevin Shaw. Siz also owns a Coil Brawler, which he was able to purchase after selling numerous ounces of weed, robbing houses, and partaking in bank robberies with his Step Dab. Siz is normally a shy, worrisome man, but with his brawler, he becomes greedy and fearless, something that has earned him a great deal of respect in the world of crime. Criminal Record * Possession of a Class 2 Firearm x1 * Disorderly Conduct x1 * First Degree Speeding x1 * Reckless Evading x2 * Resisting Arrest x1 Dice Flips